Through Heartbreaks and Literal Breaks
by KiiroHeart
Summary: When Vriska Serket tries to confess her love for her best friend Terezi Pyrope on the Fourth of July, one simple mistake changes both of their lives. My first fanfic and part sadstuck. ouo
1. When the News Breaks

Your name is Vriska Serket, and you're in love with your best friend.

You wait in the lobby of the hospital, plain colors of faded white and vintage blue around the room. Blue is your favorite color, but something about it being in a hospital makes you feel like you want it to be the last color you see.

You've always hated hospitals; you've been in this place so many times. You're surprised they don't have a special room reserved for you. You always do something to harm yourself, like when you broke your arm and injured some part of your eye from a science experiment involving a robot arm. If it didn't malfunction at the last minute, you and Terezi Pyrope could have beaten Equius Zahak and Dirk Strider by far.

Terezi Pyrope.

Terezi has been your best friend since kindergarten when you both got into a finger paint fight that involved you saying how no one would like Terezi's picture because of the bright colors. She snapped back at you saying yours was no better; the dark blues were so depressing it could kill the entire nation of Canada. You remember instantly throwing those said dark blue paints on Terezi's brand new white jeans, and it all went to hell from there.

You both have been by each other's sides since; from heartbreaks to literal breaks. Every problem you two have faced has mostly been your fault, though. Like when you and your then-current boyfriend Tavros Nitram got in a car accident because he was breaking up with you for a mutual friend, Gamzee Makara. You never even realized you ran a red light and a car hit the side of the car Tavros was sitting in. He's been in a wheelchair ever since then.

Your whole group of friends hates you for all the trouble you cause, except for her. Terezi. You don't know how you fell in love with her; there's either no way to describe your love for her or there's way too many. And no matter how much you try to think about those feelings, all you can think about is what happened yesterday.

It was the Fourth of July, and it was the day you were finally going to confess your love for Terezi Pyrope. You had it all figured out: nice picnic, watch your favorite movie, Con Air, and then, give her an amazing fireworks show. But the fireworks you had made yourself were not the best idea you've ever had.

The picnic and movie went great, the plan was working. You both went outside, and you watched her sit on the ground as you grabbed the fireworks from the trunk of your car.

"Vriska, today has been amazing. I don't know how my best friend could do more than Karkat ever did in the year that we were together," she smiled, crossing her arms. She and Karkat Vantas broke up a week before that day; he left her for John Egbert. But you didn't care about that guy; it got you one step closer to what you wanted. And she's wearing your favorite jacket, too.

"Yeah, what are best friends for." You set up the fireworks and cleared your throat. "Alright, so, I made this for you. It will show you a message, and if you don't really understand it, then I guess I'll have to explain it when it's over."

You lit the bundle of fireworks with your small lighter, and backed away a few feet from it. You noticed something was off instantly, and tried to run to the sparks rolling across the ground, but it was too late. It was already headed towards her, and had flashed right in front of Terezi.

You tried to scream, but nothing could come out. All you had to do was step on the remaining fireworks that were letting out rays of red and blue, and you did exactly that so it wouldn't hurt your friend anymore. For the next few minutes, all you could do was hold her in your arms and cry, because you just couldn't do anything else.

You couldn't do anything else but watch the paramedics carry her away from you. You couldn't do anything else but drive to the hospital and cry in your car for hours as the doctors did what they can do to save her. Oh god, if they can save her.

You begin to tap your foot impatiently, waiting for someone to tell you if she's alright or not. You've been waiting ever since last night, even sleeping in your car in case they had news in the middle of the night.

A door opens slowly, and you rise up from that god awful vintage blue chair, grabbing a bouquet of flowers you bought an hour ago. The nurse stands by the doorway, looking at a clipboard as she says, "Miss Vris-"

"Is she okay?" You quickly cut her off, knowing there can't be any other visitors, since you're the only one in the room.

"She's fine. She would like to speak to you." She turned her back to you, leaving the door open so you can find your way to Terezi's room. You hesitate for a moment, and then walk into the hallway. You tap the vase of the bouquet nervously as you look for her room, and then spot a pile of scalemates inside one of the rooms.

Must have been someone like Dave or Karkat dropping them by while you were sleeping. You enter the room quietly, smiling over at the girl lying on the bed. She was grinning, as usual, holding her favorite white and red scalemate. She had a red blindfold on, but none the less looked beautiful.

"Hey Redglare, I see you're interrogating a suspect. What's the case?" You smiled, walking over to the edge of her bed.

She cackled quietly, something you've always loved about her. "It seems as though Pyralsprite Plush has returned to give a statement about the sexual assault of Mistress Bananaberry." She grabbed a piece of rope and wrapped it around her scalemate's neck, dropping it on the ground. "And he didn't do a very good job of hiding the fact he was the criminal."

You stand there awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say. You don't want to sit down, just in case someone makes you leave suddenly. You remember the bouquet in your hands and the fact Terezi hasn't brought it up yet because of her blindfold.

"I, uh, got you this vase filled with flowers. Eight red roses, to be exact." Terezi smiles gently, not even one of her normal grins. You blush at her reaction, and she counters with a quick response.

"I can smell them and your blush. Thank you, Vriska." You're glad she has a blindfold on, so she can't see the irritated look on your face.

"So when the hell are you getting out of this place? I don't want to keep sleeping in my car for another week waiting for the damn doctors to let you out." You shift your weight slightly, looking around to room as Terezi responded.

"The doctors said I should stay here for one more night, just to make sure the injuries of my eyes don't become worse." She mumbled something else under her breath, but you couldn't quite catch it.

"Whatever. You'll be fine in a month, like when I injured my eye from the science fair project. You'll be back to your old self again soon." You smiled, using this time to do what you never do since Terezi can't see anything. But instead of a cackle or a grin, she frowned.

"Vriska, didn't they tell you? It's not like what happened to you," She sighed deeply, "And it's not temporary.."

All you hear after is the sound of glass shattering. It could possibly be your heart breaking at that very sentence, but it was just the vase you were holding falling onto the ground. When you thought everything was going how you planned, it falls just like that coral vase.

Your name is Vriska Serket, and you just fucked up big time.


	2. Scourge Sisters

NOTE: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. School and finals made me pretty busy. But since its summer, I'll have new chapters for each of my stories out about once a week. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Your name is Vriska Serket and you're freaking out.

Well, you're not showing it, but you definitely are freaking out. You've screwed up the one person you care about's life. You're not exactly sure what you should be doing right now; faint, leave, do nothing. Shit, how could you have been so selfish? If you had just told her then you wouldn't be in this situation. She probably doesn't even love you the way you love her.

"Vriska? Please say something." You try to manage some sort of facial expression when Terezi speaks, but you can't. The tears just begin to fall too quickly for you to do anything. She can't even see you cry, so might as well take the chance.

You walk closer to where she lays, grabbing her hand gently. "Terezi, I am so fucking sorry. I'm so selfish, I can't believe it. I always screw up, when it comes to shit like this. All I wanted to do was confess something and I ruined it. I ruin everything. Tavros, our friends, you. " She obviously heard the minor chokes you do when you cry, her frown becoming deeper.

"This isn't your fault, Vriska, it was an accident. It was the best day I ever had, and it's not like you left me alone or didn't try to save me." You saw her shakily move her hand up to find your face, wiping your tears away when she did. "So get that fucking frown off your face and do that sexy smirk I love so much."

"You really like that?" You grin, squeezing her hand lightly. She nodded slowly, giving you a small half smile.

"Obviously I do, Serket. Or I wouldn't stick by your side our whole lives." It feels like she's looking straight at you, even with stupid blindfold on, and you literally feel yourself becoming red. Somehow, it's like she noticed all of your blood rushing to your face when she speaks.

"Ooo, someone's a little red. Looks like I struck something." Her face lights up, her mouth hanging a bit open. "Oh wait, you still need to tell me what all of that Fourth of July stuff was about."

You sighed softly, pulling her hand up to your lips and kissing her fingers gently. "Terezi, I love you. And not like that best friend love, like. I am in love with you, Terezi Pyrope. Even when in the 6th grade I told you that trolls with grey skin and candy corn horns weren't real. Even when Karkat first asked you out and took you on a date, which I helped you get ready for. If you don't love me back because of this, then fine. We can still be best friends."

You look up at her face, which is just a smile. Like someone glued her smile on and she can't move or control it. You open your mouth to say something until you hear her laughing loudly. "W-What? Did I say something you find hilarious?" You managed to choke out.

"Vriska, of course I love you. I just thought you more interested in Tav, and I had to choose Karkat. Sure, I liked him a lot, but you were with Tavros so I thought you would never like me that way. Me being blind is not going to change the way I feel about you, Serket. We're the Scourge Sisters, nothing will bring us down."

You both stay still for a good couple of minutes. If she wasn't blind and wearing a blindfold, you swear it feels like you're both just gazing at each other. Finally, you just mumble out a single sentence.

"Yeah, nothing can take down us Scourge Sisters."


End file.
